A Bad Idea
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Kissing Marinette was a Bad Idea. Too bad neither of them really gave a damn and kept doing it anyway.


A Bad Idea

 **Hi have some random fluff I randomly decided to write at midnight after having a song from Waitress stuck in my head for several hours. I am aware that parts of this may not make sense since I was half asleep while desperately trying to type it before my phone battery died, but I don't care. I had fun writing it.**

 **...**

The silence was awkward, and it hung like a blanket, suspended between them, only centimetres separating their faces. It stayed that way for several moments, before Marinette huffed out a sigh, shifting her gaze up from his chest, where she had been focusing, to meet his eyes. Her stomach flipped over. "We probably shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, and Chat Noir nodded, but made no move to shuffle any further away from her than he already was.

"I totally agree."

They paused again, hearts thumping against each other's chest. "We both like other people. This- whatever this is- is just... madness, really. We really shouldn't be doing this, we're just going to hurt each other eventually if we keep going." He murmured.

"Yeah."

"That's always how it happens in the movies right?" He continued on. "They're always just like 'oh we're just friends with benefits!' and insist that it'll be fine but then it leads to complications and people's feelings getting hurt and they regret not listening to the people who said it was a bad idea."

"We're not exactly 'friends with benefits', Chaton." She said with a little laugh, and his own lips quirked up a fraction.

"No, but we're friends who keep kissing each other, even though we say we like other people. That's close enough, right?"

"Probably."

"I'm just... confused. I know I love Ladybug with all my heart, so why does it feel so good to kiss you instead?" His forehead creased from where it was resting against hers. "I don't understand, it's confusing." He grumbled.

"I wish I could help you, but I'm in the same boat as you."

"Yeah with your mystery guy you continuously refuse to tell me about." Chat Noir sighed dramatically.

One of her hands wound up to scratch his cat ear absently as she smiled at him. "You've only asked once, you silly cat."

He simply hummed a murmur of agreement, much too preoccupied with the scratching of his ear to take much notice of what she had just said. The two of them fell into silence again, less awkward than it was before, with his quiet purring filling the space between them, until she pulled her hand away and rested it on his shoulder. "So what are we doing about this whole kissing thing?" She asked.

He shrugged, and she watched her hand shift along with his shoulder. "Keep kissing, I guess. It's not exactly like either of us are actually dating anyone anyways."

"That- that sounds good." She said breathily, before leaning in and kissing him again.

"Still a bad idea though." He whispered against her lips when they pulled away, and she gave a little laugh.

"You sound an awful lot like you are trying to convince yourself."

"You got me there."

...

It wasn't a bad idea. Not really.

There was no reason why either of them shouldn't kiss the other. That's what he told himself the next time he found himself in Marinette's room, with her seated comfortably on his lap, her hands in his hair and mouth on his. It wasn't like he even needed to tell himself anything. The two of them had already agreed that it was probably not a good idea in the long run, but there was no harm in continuing for the moment. That didn't help his conflicted feelings, but at least they were both in agreement.

"You know, I probably should've said something earlier." Marinette murmured during a pause in their kissing to catch their breath.

"What?"

"I can probably make you less confused."

"Less confused?" He wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.

She shifted a little to look up at him better and nodded. "Yeah, about the whole love and kissing thing."

"Princess, if you could do that, you'd have to be a magician."

"Would a superhero cut it?" She asked timidly, and he stared at her, not quite picking up on what she was hinting at. He blinked. What did a superhero have to do with this?

"A... superhero?"

"Yeah." Marinette motioned to her earrings and took a deep breath. "Tikki, spots on."

A wave of pink light washed over her and within two seconds, Chat Noir found himself staring at his superhero partner instead of his pretty classmate. He blinked once, opened his mouth twice to say something before shutting it again, then an uncontrollable grin spread across his face. "You're Ladybug." He said, even though it was clear to see that she was, indeed, Ladybug.

"Yes." She said, mostly because she didn't know what else to say in reply to his statement.

A happy laugh bubbled up in his chest and he reached up to gently brush her hair back from her face. "Well you certainly have made me less confused, My Lady." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't know if I can do the same."

"That's ok, Chaton. You don't have to reveal yourself." She quickly assured, not wanting him to feel like he also had to show her who he was now that she had revealed herself.

"No, I want to. We know each other in our civilians lives, did you know that?" He bit his lip. "I guess I'm just hoping that _I'm_ the one you have a crush on. Thingswould work out perfectly then."

"It'll be awkward if you're not now that you've said that." She said with a small laugh, tangling her fingers in his hair. "I'd feel so bad. But I won't be disappointed with whoever you end up being, you know that right?"

"I know, My Lady."

"Are you nervous?" She took one of his hands with her free hand.

He shot her a smile. "How could I ever be nervous with you around?" He purred.

"You really don't have to reveal yourself now if you don't want to."

"Ouch, Princess, you sound an awful lot like you're trying to convince me to not reveal myself." Chat Noir grinned.

"Not at all." She grinned back. "By all means, go ahead if you'd like. But don't feel like you _have_ to."

"Alright. Plagg, claws in."

As the light faded, Ladybug buried her face in his chest to hide the rapidly spreading blush that had appeared when she saw who he was. "What's the matter, My Lady? Don't like what you see, huh?"

"Quite the opposite." She mumbled. Ladybug looked up at him, a bright smile quickly bubbling into little happy giggles. "Would you believe it if I told you that you _are_ the guy I had a crush on?"

"Really?" He asked, slightly surprised, and when she nodded, he pressed his lips to hers in a celebratory kiss.

Laughter from both of them spilled through their lips and they pulled away. "So," She said somewhat breathlessly. "It wasn't _that_ bad of an idea after all."

 **...**

 **Well would ya look at that, it turned into a reveal. How did that happen?**

 **Haha anyways, welcome to 2019 even tho January is almost over now. Hope you all have a great year.**


End file.
